Corrupted Love
by Love Thorne
Summary: Shirosaki had only wanted to make a quick buck, but that was shoved back in his face when Grimmjow decided he wanted a little more than Shiro had to offer. He should have known nothing could go right when there's money and love involved.


Title: Corrupted Love

Authors: **ShadowThorne** & _True-Love-IchiHichi_

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, swearing/bad language, blood, mindfuck, sexual assault, & rape

Pairings: GrimmShiro, One-sided!GrimmIchi, Side!RenRuki & possible others

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH. WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. WE DO OWN THE STORY THOUGH. DO NOT STEAL IT. THANK YOU.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~True-Love-IchiHichi~x~x~x~x**

It was too fucking hot out, Shirosaki realized. Since when was it 80 degrees in February? Oh that's right... _it wasn't_. It didn't help matters one tiny bit that he had stacked on the layers when the dumbfuck weather man said it was gonna be a _balmy_ 20. The asshat was no doubt tossed out like an old dirty diaper from weather station. Fucker deserved it too.

With his peacoat draped over his left shoulder, index finger hooked in the collar, scarf loose around his neck and hanging on each side down to his hips, the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, top 3 buttons undone, and his fedora pulled down to shade his forehead and eyes from the blistering sunlight, Shirosaki was _still_ _too fucking hot._

Go figure today was the _one_ day he decided not to take the bus, _'Ah hey, why not walk home?'_ he thought, _'You need the fresh air! Yeah, let's do it! It's only a few blocks~!' _A few fuckin' blocks at this point felt like a mile in the fuckin' Sahara. Mouth dry and body sweaty, Shirosaki felt the very life being sucked out of him by the oppressive heat, leaving him tired, sluggish, and damn irritable.

Regardless, he continued his stroll down the not so crowded (maybe 'cause some people were sane and took the damn air conditioned bus) sidewalk.

"'Che." He scoffed as some chubby faced little kid walked right past him with a large chocolate ice cream cone, licking away, most of it smeared on their face. Shirosaki had to resist the urge to tear the delicious dairy treat from the kid's hand. He was _that_ damn hot. However, the ominously large father looming over the kid prevented that from occurring. That and the fact that Shirosaki was a hopeless germaphobe. Imagine the amount of bacteria that kid and his ice cream cone were caked with. Shirosaki couldn't suppress a shudder.

Returning his mind to less repulsive thoughts, Shirosaki realized his apartment was only a block or two away and he was looking forward to a big bowl of chocolate ice cream all for himself. He could have drowned in his own drool as he thought about it. His pace quickened, the very idea of that creamy heaven awaiting him spurring his legs to just fucking _get him there_. After another 4 minutes of walking and a few lefts and rights, Shirosaki spotted the little sign hanging in the distance above a small door. Another 20 feet closer and the print was readable.

"Lady & The Tramp Flower Shop"

Home sweet home. All that was between him and his living quarters was the shop door, a flight of stairs, and his own locked front door. It was a decent little place, housed on the floor above the flower shop. It always smelled like fresh greenery from the shop below and it was always quiet. It was in the peaceful, older part of the city. Everything had a sort of story book feel to it. He _loved_ it.

When he registered that he was having girly daydreams he shook his head to clear the cobwebs, little rainbow bunnies and ponies that were not doubt starting to take residence the more he thought about that cutesy stuff.

Moving on.

He was right below the sign now and with a flick of his wrist the door was open, the smell of Roses, Chrysanthemums, Tulips, Lilies, Poinsettias, Carnations, and practically any other flower you would think of hitting him like a tidal wave and filling his nose with the magnificent, sweet scents. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, his eyes sliding closed in bliss.

Every single time he came home, those flowers lulled him into some sort of calm daze.

"Enjoying yourself, snowflake?" Came the snobby, high pitched retort from the space to his right.

Shirosaki grinned widely and retorted in his normal, crazy tenor, "You know it, bitch midget."

He swore he could hear Rukia's anger bubbling over and out of her tiny pores. His grin widened as far as to nearly meet his sideburns when the audible sound of air screeching out of the way of Rukia's kick of doom met his ears. Ducking in the same split second her foot would have made contact with his skull, Shirosaki easily avoided the strike. He hadn't even opened his eyes. Rukia was going soft; both figuratively and literally he noted with a snicker.

Opening his eyes and looking to his left his grin melted into a sort of soft smirk upon spotting Rukia gently, but firmly held in Renji's arms just in front of the corner leading to their house portion of the shop and the stairs.

The smile, smirk-ish thing didn't last too long though as Shirosaki couldn't resist teasing the couple. "Nahhh~ I didn't mean t' interrup' da love bird's time together. How evil o' me~!" He pestered.

He was more than satisfied when a blood vessel swelled on Rukia's forehead, bulging in her anger, "Come over here and say that to my face you little-!" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence though as Renji covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oi, asshole, quit riling her up. Her blood pressure spikes and kicks ain't good for her... cargo." To an untrained eye it would have looked like Renji said what he did with a straight face, but Shiro's eyes were oh-so-very trained and the small blush that littered Renji's cheeks didn't go unnoticed... or unteased.

"Awwwwww~! How cuuuuttteee! Da pineapple doesn't wanna say what dat cargo is does he~?"

"S-Shut up, Shirosaki!"

"Is Renji-boo embarrassed~?"

"N-No!"

"I see you blushin'!"

"DO NOT!"

At this point Rukia was struggling mightily, thrashing in Renji's hold as his hand stayed locked on her mouth, obstructing the airflow to her lungs. Shirosaki, despite having his issues with Rukia (and hers with him) decided he didn't really want her to die. Pointing to her with a deadpan expression, Shirosaki waited for the message to get across. It worked well enough, as Renji stopped nearly squeezing the life out of her and gingerly looked down.

Upon noticing Rukia's purple face he immediately removed his hand from her mouth, an apology already spilling from his lips. Rukia would have none of it.

With a strong uppercut Rukia smashed Renji's chin, causing his whole head to shoot upwards towards the ceiling, "BAKAAAAAAA!" She screamed, "YOU COULDA KILLED ME! YOU'RE LECTURING ME ABOUT MY BLOOD PRESSURE, BUT THEN YOU NEARLY SUFFOCATE ME! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Shirosaki watched the show with amusement evident on his face, his hands covering his ears as he didn't want to go deaf at the tender age of 20. Figuring this was the best time to make his escape, he edged backwards towards the stairs behind him. His escape was compromised when he backed into something. It was warm, it was somewhat soft but not squishy and it was_ moving_.

Whirling around Shirosaki came face to face with a large man who was stacked like a brick wall. The first thing he noticed, besides the man's enormity, were the two deep sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. He was petrified. A chill ran up his spine and not even Renji and Rukia's banter in the background seemed to lighten the mood.

His first thought was to run, but he couldn't move his legs. They were blocks of lead. He couldn't stop staring either, which he was sure didn't help anything. Something wasn't right. He was Shirosaki fucking Zangetsu, he didn't get scared. But for some odd reason he _was _scared. No, he was downright _terrified_. The man didn't even have to say anything and he was still just... overwhelming.

His sheer presence was stifling.

"Ya look jus' like 'im."

It was hardly above a whisper, but it was still spoken from the man's mouth. Shirosaki wasn't sure his legs could support him as they wobbled and wavered under his body weight and the energy wafting from the man. The man's voice was gravely, a deep baritone that Shirosaki had a hard time deciding whether it would give him a boner or cause him to become terribly placid.

At this point in time is seemed too do the latter. The man's words were ominous and they spurred him to find his voice. "W-Who?" He croaked, absolutely sure he looked just as mortified as he felt.

As if snapping from a trance the man shook his head. "No one."

Shiro, now thoroughly confused, let an uneasy half-frown and half-scowl cross his face. This guy rubbed him the wrong way, there was no two ways about it. But _damn_ was he hot.

Subtly eyeing the guy, Shirosaki allowed his eyes to roam up and down. He started with the feet. They were... large, but that figured with how tall the man was. Moving up his eyes caught strong thighs that pulled at the man's tight black jeans. Licking his lips, Shirosaki's eyes tentatively inched upwards to the man's junk. Shirosaki hardly stifled a cough as his own saliva got stuck in his windpipe. The man was _huge_. That is if the heavy bulge sitting between his legs was anything to go by.

Disgruntled, Shirosaki quickly lifted his eyes to the other's, but made sure to catch glimpses of perfect abs, strong pectorals, and massive biceps. Eyes having finally made their perilous journey over the stranger's body, they landed at their destination: the man's face. Upon receiving a flirtatious grin and a wink, Shirosaki felt a blush heat his face and set his cheeks on fire causing even more sweat to bead on his ivory skin. Looking away, Shirosaki nearly scoffed at his sudden lack of self control.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to look back at the man for fear of how else his body would betray him. After a few moments of careful thought, he decided to risk it, but when Shirosaki peered back at the man he found him missing.

"Eh?" Walking a few steps forward, Shirosaki peered around the shop and through the low isles of flowers only for his search to be fruitless. Now even more thoroughly confused than before, Shirosaki stood somewhat dumbfounded in the center of the small shop.

"Oh! Mr. Jaegerjaquez!" It was Rukia.

Turning around, Shirosaki was surprised to see the woman standing just as dumbfounded a few feet behind him. In her arms was a lovely bouquet of bluebells and tiger lilies, "Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" She repeated, also taking a few steps forward as Shirosaki had and peering into the same isles he had just previously been searching.

Vein popping on her forehead, she suddenly turned to Shirosaki, "What did you do to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? You scared him away didn't you?" She demanded, nearly crushing the flowers in her small, but strong arms.

Equally as annoyed, Shirosaki retorted with a sharp, "Like fuck I did! I didn't do nothin'! I don't even know who this 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' fucker is! Quit blaming me for shit!" Snarling he tightened his hold on his bag's handle along with his jacket's collar and stormed passed her to the left side of the shop and up the staircase.

Rukia was left stunned, her eyes wide as she caught a final glimpse of Shirosaki's back before he disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. She hadn't seen him that angry in a long time. Blinking a few times she turned to Renji who had just rounded the same corner that Shirosaki had just stormed around, having heard the commotion. Lifting a tattooed eyebrow, he gave Rukia a quizzical look only to receive a confused shrug.

Stomping up the stairs, Shirosaki only stopped to unlock his heavy wooden door with his small white key, before barging through into the air conditioning. Upon the contact of the cool air with his heated skin, Shirosaki felt a decent amount of his sudden anger drain from him. Sighing, he made a mental note to apologize to Rukia later.

Stepping further into the deliciously cool apartment, Shirosaki dropped his bag and jacket onto the floor in a crumpled heap and kicked off his shoes into the same pile. Kicking the door shut with a sock clad foot, Shirosaki then dragged himself from the door to his room, slowly discarding clothes along the way so by the time he was at the bathroom door he was stark naked. Sighing contently as the cool air reached more of his burning skin and began to soothe him of the uncomfortable heat, Shirosaki opened the door and entered the small bathroom.

Stepping into the tinted glass chamber, Shirosaki quickly twisted the nob and swore he could have had an orgasm when the chilled water hit his skin and immediately rid him of the sweat, dirt, and uncomfortable stickiness of the unbearable weather. Leaning his head against the tiled wall above the nob and below the shower head, Shirosaki couldn't help but begin to wonder about the man he'd seen in the flower shop.

What was he doing there? Well, that question answered itself... it _was_ a flower shop after all. Scratching his lower back, Shirosaki continued to think. Based on what Rukia had said, the man's name must have been "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez". What an interesting name. But then if he was Grimmjow, then why had he left without his flowers? And who were they for? Shaking his head, Shirosaki decided not to focus on the man anymore and simply marvel over the cold water pounding his body and the delicious chocolate ice cream waiting for him in his freezer when he was done.

Grimmjow on the other hand was not nearly so lucky as he sprinted through the hot streets to the other side of town. The guy he had seen in the flower shop was too close, much too close to looking like Ichigo than he was comfortable with. After drooling over the other the whole day from when they had morning coffee together, through work, and then after when they had dinner together at Ichigo's place, Grimmjow was simply ready to take a break from the delicious male only to come face to face with a near duplicate of him.

Of course the coloring was different as the male he had seen at the flower shop had ivory skin instead of sun kissed, bleach white hair instead of sunset orange, and of course the honey brown eyes he adored were replaced by golden suns swimming in ink. But they were nearly the same in every other way. Their facial structures down to their toned bodies were the same. And, licking his lips, Grimmjow dared not forget the endearing blush that had lit both of their cheeks.

Of course, while the albino he had seen was sexy, nothing could replace the adorable original waiting for him in his small apartment only a few blocks away now. Picking up the pace and flying past bewildered pedestrians, Grimmjow finally stopped in front of an old brick apartment building. Walking up the front steps, Grimmjow rang the buzzer. Not even 5 seconds later the door unlocked with a hiss and Grimmjow pushed his way inside and up more brick stairs to Ichigo's apartment.

Grinning broadly, Grimmjow straightened out his blue, v-neck tee and his black jeans. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand, before running it through his hair to make himself look somewhat presentable. Huffing out a deep breath, Grimmjow knocked and waited patiently for _his_Ichigo to answer.

**x~x~x~x~ShadowThorne~x~x~x~x**

Grimmjow let his classic, handsome and flashy grin take over his features as his orange haired friend answered the door, surprise flashing across the man's boyishly handsome face as he stood in the door way. The look of surprise quickly turned into a pleasant smile, his warm brown eyes showing his joy as Ichigo stepped back and swept his arm out to the side to invite Grimmjow in.

"Couldn't stand to be away from me any longer?" Ichigo teased, a friendly and light hearted chuckle in his voice.

Grimmjow snorted, letting his wide grin tone down into something a little less manic. His smirk was easy, curling his full lips and doing well at hiding the rush of emotions that simple and innocent statement had brought up. If only Ichigo knew.

"Something like that." Grimmjow joked back, stepping inside the blessedly cool apartment. The door was shut behind him and he was greeted with the familiar sights of his best friend's living quarters. The rooms were spacious, the walls and carpeting clean. Tile lined the entryway, kitchen and bathroom. Plush, dark colored furniture broke up the large spaces, elegant paintings and a large mirror to give the main room an inviting and well maintained atmosphere.

Ichigo disappeared into his well stocked kitchen, returning only a moment later with two cold beers, one of which happened to be Grimmjow's favorite brand. Gladly accepting the drink, Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the sitting room and took his customary place on Ichigo's couch while the orange haired man sat comfortably beside him.

The bottle hissed as Grimmjow twisted the cap off, sighing his appreciation as he tilted it lazily to his lips.

Ichigo laughed, nudging Grimmjow's leg with his foot as he leaned back and took a drink of his own. The silence was comfortable, familiar for the two men that had grown up playing in the same sandbox. During high school they had been inseparable, getting into fights together, both teased mercilessly for their strange hair colors. Even now, after college and into the wonderful world of adulthood at the age of 22, they worked together and continued being the closest of friends. Brothers, as Ichigo told others.

Ichigo's mother had died while he was young and Grimmjow didn't know where his father was. When they had been but children, they had begged their parents to get married so that they could be real brothers. Now the word left an unpleasant taste in Grimmjow's mouth.

"I'm actually glad you're here." Ichigo broke the comfortable silence, putting his bottle down on the low, glass coffee table before them. He leaned back again, hardly noticing that Grimmjow had thrown his long arms across the back of the couch.

Grimmjow noticed, though, and it took most of his less than amiable self control to keep himself from tangling his long fingers through the thick, soft orange hair resting beside his hand. He resolutely looked ahead, plastering an easy going smile onto his features. "Oh yeah? Sounds like ya missed me."

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Grimm." He said, a wide grin showing off his perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

Dammit. Grimmjow's heart, the one he wasn't supposed to have and the one most people thought was full of black lead and steal, swelled and sank at the same time. Every fucking time.

Ichigo glanced over at his best friend, just a hint of red creeping onto his features and coloring his high cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow just sat calmly and grinned that cynical grin of his, like he knew what was coming, though that was impossible. And indeed Ichigo was right, Grimmjow had no idea what he was about to ask.

"So... I kind of wanted your help..." Ichigo admitted a bit shyly, dragging a hand through his unruly, orange spikes and tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, the tips of his hair brushing at Grimmjow's arm. "I... uh... I have a date tonight."

Grimmjow's severe blue brows rose to his hairline as the smile on his face faltered ever so slightly before it was back and directed at Ichigo. Like a predator sensing an easy meal, Grimmjow turned in his seat and leaned forward, forcing Ichigo to lean back. The muscle of his jaw tightened, his grip on the back of the couch whitening his knuckles but he would never let Ichigo know just how those words effected him. Instead, he let his grin grow into a sly and teasing smirk as he stared Ichigo down, further flustering his orange haired best friend.

"You're gonna ask me girly shit, aren't ya?" Grimmjow crooned, his voice a deep, silky baritone the vibrated and rumbled in his muscled chest. "Want me t' help ya pick something to wear?"

"Actually..." Ichigo started, a bit of a smirk of his own showing, hardly effected by their close proximity or the bigger man's predatory antics. "Yeah."

Grimmjow threw his head back with his laughter, his commercial worthy teeth flashed to the high ceiling. As he regained control of himself, shaking his head, he slowly straightened from the couch. "Alright, princess. I'll help ya out."

Ichigo jumped to his feet, his smirk transforming into a wide smile. "Awesome. You're a life saver."

"Tch. Don't forget it, either." Grimmjow said, elbowing him lightly as they made their way back toward Ichigo's bedroom. While it didn't show on the outside, inside Grimmjow's gut was twisting its self into knots as his heart dropped into his stomach and bubbled in the acids.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo laughed as they entered his room and he threw his closet open. "I'll dress you for your next date."

"Hah, I don't need help to look sexy, Ichi. That part comes natural." Grimmjow plopped down on the corner of Ichigo's bed, feeling like his legs wouldn't support his weight and feeling like he no longer wanted to be in his best friend's apartment. Maybe seeing Ichigo after seeing the colorless copy hadn't been the right idea after all.

"You saying I'm not attractive?" Ichigo shot over his shoulder, oblivious to his best friend's plight. He dug through his closet, puling out a few outfits before throwing them back in.

"I didn't say it, you did." Grimmjow chuckled with a shrug. He stood from where he was sitting, forcing his legs to move, and pushed Ichigo away from his closet. "Let me look, baka."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked, allowing himself to be pushed backward by the big hand splayed in the middle of his chest. Sitting on the edge of his bed while Grimmjow dug through his closet, the orangette began babbling about the guy he would be meeting and where they were going.

Grimmjow only half listened, a grimace tugging at his features now that Ichigo couldn't see his face. He rummaged through the smaller man's closet, curling his lip at Ichigo's strange love for purple and neon colors. Finally, he pulled out a pair of simple, dark colored, acid washed jeans that he knew hugged his friend's frame so perfectly they should have been outlawed and a tight fitting, dark purple and blue plaid button up. He had only picked the shirt mostly because he knew it was one of Ichigo's favorites.

Tossing the clothing on the bed, he turned back toward the closet to pick out a belt and shoes to go with it. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes closed, hiding their endless blue depths as the shift of cloth announced that Ichigo was shedding his clothing to begin dawning what Grimmjow hd pulled out.

They had seen each other nearly naked countless times since they were just kids. Swimming together, skinny dipping in the lake just outside of town, even bathing together when they were small. As they grew older, they had played sports together and walked in on what should have been rather embarrassing situations, but they were only friends. Brothers. So it never meant anything and it never bothered either of them. But that didn't mean it made things any easier.

Turning back to face Ichigo, Grimmjow did his best to control where his vision strayed as Ichigo changed, shimmying into his tight pants as he droned on about his date. When Ichigo finished pulling his shirt on, buttoning it up most of the way and rolling the sleeves up, he looked back to Grimmjow. Holding his hands out to the side, the orange haired male spun a circle. "Well?"

The blue haired man cocked a hip and put on a thoughtful expression, tilting his head as he studied is best friend. Of course Ichigo looked damn fine, sinful even. Nothing could make the man look bad, but he pretended to think about it nonetheless. Grimmjow twirled his finger, making Ichigo spin another circle just for the fun of it before he sighed and shook his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo asked as finished his circle and faced the bluenette again. "Did your sense of fashion fail you for once?"

"Tch, hardly." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Well, then what do you think?" Ichigo asked again, a hand propped on his hip as he gave his friend an incredulous look. If Grimmjow made another comment about how he made clothing look ugly like he had the last time, he was going to smack the man, no matter that Grimmjow was damn near a giant with his height and weight. Hah. Leave it to his best friend to tell him, Ichigo Kurosaki, that the clothing looked better on the floor than it did on him. Yeah right. The blue haired asshole was lucky they were brothers, anyone else would have received a few broken teeth. "Do I look good or not?"

Grimmjow smirked, easily noticing the slightly irritated edge in his friend's voice. "Good enough to eat, Ichi."

The smaller man's smile was back in full force, gaining his confidant's approval and it melted a layer of Grimmjow's tough flesh. Dammit all over again. They headed back down the hall, Ichigo telling him he'd have to leave soon.

Grimmjow nodded, plastering another smile to his features and offering a brotherly hug as he pulled the front door open. Wavering in the doorway, his words catching in his throat and wanting to rush out as something he knew he would regret, Grimmjow cleared his throat before speaking. "Have fun. If ya decide you don't like this punk, let me know and I'll come rescue you and bust some heads."

Ichigo laughed again, his joy and mirth obvious in his expressive gaze. "Don't worry, he's a pretty sweet guy, much more of a gentleman than you. He won't take advantage of his helpless date."

The bigger man quirked a brow, his lips parting to throw back some witty retort, but Ichigo beat him to the punch as he shooed him out.

"I'll text ya when I'm home and maybe you can come over for another beer. If things don't go well, you'll be the first to know. Promise."

"Fine, later then." Grimmjow rolled his eyes but stepped from the apartment anyway. As he walked down the stairway to head back into the street and the unseasonal, ungodly heat, he patted his pockets, making sure his cell phone was safely tucked away, the volume turned up.

He stepped out into the streets, a sneer curling his lip and his shoulder's hunched in his jealous anger. Good thing he had thought better of it and hadn't wasted his money with those damn flowers. He knew Ichigo only saw them as friends. That's all he had ever seen them as and that's all they would ever be. But Grimmjow had suffered with his one sided feelings for this long, what was the rest of his life? He'd survive and they would continue to be friends.

A slight smirk crossed his lips, a cruel and almost bitter intent filing his crystalline gaze. He had an itch to scratch, one that wouldn't be going away on it's own, but perhaps he could get it out of his system with the man that seemed nearly a perfect copy of the man he desired. It's not like he'd be cheating on Ichigo or anything.

Turning down a side street, Grimmjow ignored the pedestrians that shot nervous glances in his direction, scurrying from his path like the low life most of them were. It wasn't hard to recognize the son of the CEO of one the city's largest and most productive companies and no one got in Grimmjow's way. No one.

If the unfortunate soul to prevent Grimmjow from doing whatever he damn well pleased survived the encounter, his firecracker of a mother would pull the strings her beloved and only son needed her to and said soul would ultimately become even poorer. The mayor and city council could hardly rival what she said.

When the little bell above the flower shop's door jingled, Grimmjow grit his teeth and stormed through the doorway. The co-owner and operators of the quaint little shop both looked up from where they had been busy making bouquets and arrangements, surprise showing in their expressions. Grimmjow ignored them as he made his way through the shop.

"Mr. Jaeger-" The blue haired man didn't even bother acknowledging the small woman's inquiry and if he heard his name being said at all, he didn't show it. He jerked to the left, rounded the corner, and ducked into the small stairwell that led up to the second floor and where he knew he would find Ichigo's copy.

"-jaquez..." Rukia turned to send Renji a confused look. The man just shook his head, eyes still fixated on where the blue haired man had disappeared from sight. He could hardly believe that Shirosaki and the wealthy man could have known each other, but perhaps there was more to it and that's the reason both had been upset earlier. It was impossible to tell.

Grimmjow slinked his way up the narrow staircase, not surprised when he found only a single door at the top. The paint on the walls was peeling in places, the single, bare bulb hanging over the door looking dingy and like it would need to be changed soon. The rent must have been cheap in a place like this.

Lip curling up slightly, Grimmjow raised his fist and pounded on the door, making it rattle in it's frame, a plan beginning to formulate in the back of his mind.

Shirosaki jolted from his blissful daydreams as an incessant pounding sounded from his front door. Cursing his inability to keep track of time and heaving a heavy sigh, he quickly turned the water off, already regretting he had allowed himself the luxury of a long shower when he knew he couldn't afford it.

Ringing his hair out and toweling over it quickly, he listened as another heavy knock came from his front door. A little confused and very annoyed, he wrapped the white towel around his slim waist and snarled out for his visitor to give him two fucking minutes in his lilting voice. Needless to say, whoever was at his door wasn't that patient and the pounding continued.

Heaving another exasperated sigh, the albino marched out of the bathroom, into and across the small living room, and threw his door open, letting it bang against the wall beside the frame, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

His petulant "What?" came out a little less angry than it should have, sounding more like a squeak as he came face to face with a broad, toned chest. Gaze slowly traveling upward, his inverted eyes widened until he met vivid blue.

"Got a proposition for ya, snowball." Grimmjow purred, his smirk in danger of eating his face.

"W-wha...?" Shiro swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before he began regaining his composure. "What the hell do ya wan'? Why do ya got t' try breakin' ma door down, asshole?"

Grimmjow pushed his way inside, pressing his hand to the pale man's bare chest, feeling the cool moisture from the beaded water under his palm. His grin doubled as the smaller took a step backward, his intriguing gaze never wavering from his face.

"I want something from ya." Grimmjow purred out in a husky voice as he continued to back the man up, closing the door behind himself. He glanced around the small, dingy apartment, hardly concealing his disgust. "I'll help ya with the money ya need to keep this craphole if you repay me."

"What?" Shiro shook his head, thoroughly confused as his knees bumped into the edge of his bed. He swallowed again, only now realizing he had allowed himself to be led into his own room by a stranger, in nothing but a towel no less. Though he did need the extra cash as he was about to lose his crappy little apartment and it was the only thing he had, his only place to go. "An' how would I do tha'?"

A shark grin curved Grimmjow's lips, full of white teeth and ill intent as he roughly shoved the smaller man back. His vivid cyan gaze whispered sin where it pinned the albino to his bed, capable of freezing the man in place. Shirosaki bounced twice on the springy mattress, his golden eyes widening as he stared up at the blue haired man.

* * *

_**x~x~A/N~x~x**_

_Love: Well there ya have it. Lovely job, ShadowThorne. I love how you describe Grimm's grin. Definitely better than I could ever do! (ﾉ__º Дº)ﾉ彡 ┻━┻_

**Shadow: The same to you, dear~ This is turning out to be quite fun ^_^**

_Love: Much agreed. So, anywho, this'll be, without saying -but I suppose I'll say it anyways- a multi-chapter fic lovely readers *cough* and hopefully reviewers._

**Shadow: Yes, reviews are greatly appreciated! Let us know what you think~**

_Love: Reviews for the poor? Hope ya like it anywho~! Bye de bye~!_


End file.
